Pequeñas esperanzas
by Alu Mora
Summary: Kiba está arto de ver a Hinata sufrir por Naruto, y al mismo tiempo sabe que él está haciendo exactamente lo mismo por ella...


**Disclamer: Todos los personajes incluídos en este fanfic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hacía un frío considerable en Konoha aquella noche, algo un tanto inusual en aquella época del año. La mayor parte de sus habitantes se resguardaban de este fenómeno en la comodidad de sus viviendas, y los pocos que aún permanecían afuera estaban dentro de algún establecimiento o caminaban por las calles con rapidez, ciñéndose la ropa al cuerpo y frotándose los brazos, tratando inútilmente de dar un poco de calor a sus entumecidos miembros.

Entre estos pocos valientes se encontraban tres adolescentes, cenando tranquilamente en el restaurante de Ichiraku, relajándose un poco después de una larga y agotadora misión.

–Deberíamos volver. Ya es tarde –anunció uno de ellos, con su típico tono de voz monótono, dejando sus palillos sobre el platón que minutos atrás aún contenía un poco de ramen. Su típica vestimenta resultaba perfecta para aquel clima, y sus gafas oscuras lo resguardaban un poco de la gélida brisa que obligaba al resto de los que permanecían fuera de sus hogares a entrecerrar los ojos.

–Shino tiene razón –afirmó un segundo, repitiendo la acción de su compañero. Su protección contra aquel condenado frío se limitaba a su acostumbrada vestimenta de siempre y una bufanda color crema. Era bastante terco, pues aunque sus amigos le habían recomendado cambiar su vestimenta por una más cálida, él se había negado rotundamente, alegando que después de todo lo ajetreado y acalorado que había estado durante la misión un poco de frío no le vendría mal– Hay que irnos.

Los dos muchachos observaron a su compañera, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

La muchacha vaciló, con las perladas orbes clavadas en su tazón vacío.

Al final se limitó a asentir en silencio, con resignación, y se levantó.

–¿Te pasa algo, Hinata?

La aludida sacudió la cabeza.

–Solo pensaba, Kiba-kun.

El castaño fingió creerle y asintió.

–¿A quién le toca pagar esta vez? –preguntó, cambiando de tema, mirando distraídamente los platos vacíos sobre la barra.

–A ti –le recordó el domador de insectos, mirándolo a través de sus gafas oscuras.

Kiba supuso que su expresión de desacuerdo fue un tanto exagerada, pues había causado en su tímida compañera una leve risilla.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, un pensativo Kiba suspiraba en el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio trasero de su casa, con la espalda recostada en su fiel perro Akamaru y la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la actitud de su compañera en las pasadas horas. Eso fastidiaba horriblemente al Inuzuka, porque además de saber la razón del comportamiento de Hinata, sabía la razón su propio fastidio.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba siempre había sido consciente de los sentimientos de la chica hacia el rubio, y después de que ella se declarara durante la batalla con Pain casi toda la aldea conocía el sentir de Hinata.

_¿Es que no piensa olvidarse de él?_ Pensó.

Hinata había sido quien había elegido el restaurante al que irían a comer y a relajarse, y no era _ninguna_ casualidad el que escogiera precisamente el restaurante que el rubio portador del Kyuubi solía frecuentar de más. Ella quería verlo, por eso se lo había pensado dos veces antes de acceder a irse de Ichiraku, porque aún albergaba la esperanza de que Naruto apareciera con su típica sonrisa de estúpido y los saludara a todos de esa forma tan ruidosa y molesta.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

¿Cuándo se daría cuenta Hinata de que Naruto no tenía ningún interés romántico en ella? ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que ella era demasiado buena para estar con un imbécil de proporciones mayores como lo era Naruto? ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que Naruto no era el único hombre sobre la Tierra? ¿Cuándo notaría que así como ella sufría por el rubio, también había alguien que sufría de la misma forma por ella?

Kiba amaba a Hinata, mucho más de lo que ella amaba a Naruto. La amaba desde el momento en que ella depositó toda su confianza en él y se volvieron mejores amigos, desde el momento en que lo miró de aquella forma tan inocente y tímida, desde la primera vez que le había obsequiado una de esas hermosas e hipnotizantes sonrisas suyas…

Él era quien había estado siempre para ella, en las buenas y en las malas; él, que había soportado verla llorar tantas veces por ese estúpido rubio; él, que se esforzaba cada día por evitar que la muchacha escuchar el tintineo de los fragmentos que se desprendía de su corazón roto cuando ella hablaba de lo mucho que elogiaba a Naruto o mencionaba alguna de las razones por las cuales lo admiraba; él, quien escuchaba todo lo que ella tenía para decir respecto al rubio, aún si eso le destrozaba el alma y lo hacía querer saltar desde lo más alto de los rostros Hokage…

Akamaru se acomodó mejor en sueños, obligando al muchacho a salir de sus pensamientos a causa del repentino movimiento de su _respaldo._

–Ya estoy harto de esta tontería… –se quejó, para luego ponerse en pie y meterse a la casa.

Al día siguiente Kiba se levantó temprano, después de pasar casi toda la noche despierto dando vueltas en su cama como un idiota. Después de tomar un insignificante desayuno decidió salir a la calle a pasear un rato por la aldea junto con Akamaru, con la esperanza de despejar un poco su mente.

Detestaba molestarse tanto cada vez que notaba el insistente interés de su compañera por el despistado de Naruto. ¿Por qué razón ella se había fijado en rubio? ¿Qué había de especial en Naruto que él no tenía?

Suspiró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había pasado toda la noche pensando en eso y se suponía que la razón de salir a caminar era olvidarse del tema por un par de horas.

Akamaru ladró, devolviendo al castaño a la realidad.

–¿Qué ocurre, amigo? –preguntó frotando distraídamente con la mano izquierda la cabeza del enorme can– ¿No tienes ánimos de andar sin rumbo?

Akamaru le lamió la mano.

–Eso pensé –Kiba sonrió, como si con aquella acción el perro le hubiese dado una respuesta– ¿Te parece si vamos a los campos de entrenamiento? –el perro ladró y Kiba rió– ¿Qué tal una carrera?

Llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento tras una muy reñida carrera –en la cual Akamaru resultó vencedor– y se detuvieron a descansar durante un par de minutos, pensando que estaban solos.

–¿Kiba?

El aludido se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía aquella voz.

_Tú…_

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naruto?

–Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo… –el rubio desvió la mirada por unos cuantos segundos– Oye, aprovechando que estás aquí… ¿de casualidad no has visto a Hinata?

EL Inuzuka se tensó.

–No –respondió con firmeza– ¿Para qué la buscas?

Naruto vaciló antes de responder.

–Es sobre algo que ella me dijo hace un tiempo… –respondió, rascándose distraído la parte posterior de la cabeza– Había estado evitando el tema, pero Sakura-chan me hizo entender por las malas que no puedo hacerlo por siempre.

–Ah… –los puños de Kiba estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que se hacía daño. Akamaru lo noto y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro de su amo, incitándolo a relajarse– Pues no, no la he visto para nada.

Naruto frunció los labios por un par de segundos, luego esbozó su típica sonrisa y se despidió con un ademán de mano.

–¡Si la ves, dile que la estoy buscando! –gritó mientras se alejaba.

–¡Como quieras! –respondió Kiba en el mismo tono, y cuando se hubo asegurado de que el rubio ya se había alejado lo suficiente agregó–: Idiota…

Permanecieron en aquel lugar el resto de la mañana sin hacer nada más que juegos estúpidos y unos cuantos ejercicios de entrenamiento entre estos.

Kiba estaba molesto, aún cuando pasar el rato con Akamaru lo distraía un poco de sus preocupaciones amorosas, el haberse encontrado con Naruto evitaba que se olvidara de todo por completo. ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar con Hinata?

El rubio dijo que era algo que había estado posponiendo, y a juzgar por la forma en la que lo había dicho, parecía ser algo _serio._

_Seguramente no es nada por lo que deba preocuparme…_ Pensó.

¿Y si lo era? ¿Qué pasaría si lo quería era decirle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? O aún peor, ¿y si la razón por la que estaba buscando a la chica era para decirle que él no la veía en forma romántica? En cualquier caso siempre habría un corazón roto: el de Hinata o el suyo. Si Naruto correspondía los sentimientos de Hinata, las escasas esperanzas que tenía con la portadora del byakugan se desvanecerían por completo; pero si lo que el rubio quería era dejar en claro que no la veía más que como una amiga, Hinata saldría herida y se encerraría en su pena por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

El estómago de Kiba emitió un fuerte ruido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Creo que es hora de buscar algo de comer, Akamaru –el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa al can, y este le respondió con un ladrido– Entonces vámonos –agregó, poniéndose en marcha.

–¡Hola, Kiba! –Lee lo saludó enérgicamente cuando lo vio a por lo menos veinte metros de distancia– ¡Akamaru!

El aludido le devolvió el saludo con una mano y le dedicó otro a los compañeros del enérgico moreno, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–Creí que estaban de misión –comentó en cuento estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para no tener que gritar para que lo escucharan– ¿Cuándo volvieron?

–Hace como una hora –respondió Tenten, con una sonrisa– ¿Nos acompañas?

–¿A dónde?

–Almorzaremos en Ichiraku –se adelantó Lee.

El Inuzuka vaciló. Lo que menos quería en aquel momento era toparse con Naruto, y sabía en Ichiraku era uno de los principales lugares donde podría encontrárselo.

Estaba a punto de declinar la invitación cuando su estómago volvió emitir el mismo sonido demandante de hacía un rato.

Suspiró, resignado.

–Creo que acepto.

Al llegar al restaurante, Kiba se alegró de no ver a Naruto por ninguna parte y pudo respirar tranquilo.

A esas alturas el rubio seguramente ya había encontrado a Hinata, y fuera lo que fuese lo que le había dicho, el daño ya estaba hecho; ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el castaño descubriera el resultado.

–¿Te sientes bien, Kiba? –Tenten lo miraba extrañada, mientras al mismo tiempo separaba sus palillos y comenzaba a comer– Estás muy callado y… _pensativo_.

–Estoy bien, descuida.

–¿Seguro?

El chico se limitó a asentir, para luego empezar a comer.

Comió en silencio, limitándose a asentir o a negar con la cabeza a los comentarios de Lee.

Ya estaba harto de estar sufriendo por Hinata. Ella jamás iba a verlo con los mismos ojos con los que miraba a Naruto. Tenía que olvidarse de ella.

Hasta ese momento había evitado pensarlo, pero él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la portadora del byakugan había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo: aferrándose a una falsa esperanza.

No. Ya no. Hasta ahí.

Hinata pudo haber soportado tanto tiempo sufriendo en silencio por ese tarado, pero él no tenía tanta paciencia ni muchos menos la intensión de vivir con el corazón en la mano por más tiempo. Ya no.

Le dolía aceptarlo, pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo más. Ya había tomado su decisión.

Se daría por vencido y le dejaría el camino libre a Naruto.

_Espero que sepas tratarla como ella se merece, Naruto. _Pensó. _Aunque jamás serás digno de ella._

–Kiba.

Este sacudió la cabeza para despejar un poco su mente antes de responder, y se sorprendió al notar que el que exigía su atención no era Lee, sino el denominado genio Hyuga, quien lo miraba completamente serio, esperando una respuesta.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Te pregunté si sabes a dónde ha ido mi prima.

–¿Hinata? –como respuesta a su estúpida pregunta el Inuzuka recibió una penetrante mirada de fastidio– No lo sé. No la he visto en todo el día.

Neji se limitó a asentir antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber Kiba.

–Hiashi-sama me preguntó por ella cuando llegué esta mañana –respondió el Hyuga, sin apartar los ojos de su tazón de ramen– Dijo que se había ido esta mañana sin decir nada.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

–¿Y por qué creíste que yo sabía dónde está?

–¿No es tu mejor amiga? –Neji alejó de sí el tazón vacío– Supuse que la habrías visto.

–Pues no lo sé.

–Ya me lo has dicho.

El Inuzuka fue a decir algo más pero en ese preciso instante Akamaru comenzó a ladrar sin parar fuera del local y el muchacho se vio obligado a salir a ver qué le ocurría, no sin antes pagar su parte y despedirse de sus tres amigos.

Al final resultó que solo se trataba de una ardilla que había estado molestando al can, y decidieron volver a casa.

Doblaron la esquina, ya cerca del hogar de los Inuzuka, sin ninguna prisa. Aquel día no podía haber sido peor.

_Ahora solo falta que mi madre y Hana estén enfadadas por algo que no hice. _Pensó Kiba.

¿A dónde habría ido Hinata que nadie la encontraba?

Talvés Naruto sí la había rechazado y estaba en algún lugar solitario de la aldea ahogándose en su llanto. Claro que eso jamás hubiese sucedido si ella hubiera enfocado sus sentimientos en él y no en el rubio.

¡Ya, Kiba! ¡Dijiste que la olvidarías, deja de pensar en eso!

Hana lo recibió con una mirada molesta cuando entró en la vivienda.

–¿Y así te haces llamar hombre? –le espetó.

Kiba la miró sin comprender, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–¿Qué?

–Tu amiga vino a buscarte esta mañana –continuó su hermana, sin dejar de mirarlo– Lleva casi tres horas esperándote en el patio.

–¿Hinata?

–¿Acaso hay otra? –Akamaru se acercó a la hermana de su amo, buscando una caricia por parte de ella. Kiba no contestó– ¿Qué estás esperando, zoquete? ¡Ve con ella!

Cuando atravesó la puerta que daba al patio la muchacha estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde él se había pasado gran parte de la noche el día anterior, con ojos clavados en el cielo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Kiba apareció detrás de ella.

–Perdona por hacerte esperar –el castaño se sentó junto a ella– No sabía que vendrías.

Hinata le dedico una tímida sonrisa como respuesta.

–No importa, me gusta estar aquí –respondió– Tu madre y tu hermana son muy amables conmigo.

–Eso es porque piensan que jamás tendré una novia y tú les pareces un buen partido –pensó el muchacho en voz alta, provocando en la muchacha una risilla y un casi invisible sonrojo– ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme a qué has venido?

Hinata asintió.

–Yo… hablé con Naruto-kun esta mañana –contestó casi en un susurro, bajando la mirada.

–Ah –Kiba trató de sonar indiferente, sin conseguirlo– ¿Y qué te dijo?

Hinata agachó la cabeza.

–Dijo que había pasado todo este tiempo tratando de organizar sus sentimientos antes de darme una respuesta –su tono de voz se volvía cada vez más bajo mientras hablaba.

–No recuerdo haber escuchado que le pidieras una –se quejó él, molesto.

Hinata tardó unos segundos antes de volver hablar.

–Mis sentimientos son correspondidos –dijo finalmente, tan bajito que Kiba tuvo que acercarse para escucharla.

Esas cuatro palabras fueron más que suficientes para que los pocos pedazos que quedaban intactos del corazón del castaño se rompieran en millones de fragmentos diminutos, causándole un agudo dolor en el pecho.

–Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? –Kiba trató de sonar feliz. Por encima de todo, ella era su mejor amiga, y aún si no podía estar con Hinata, su felicidad era primero– ¿Entonces viniste a buscarme para contarme que son novios?

Hinata sacudió levemente la cabeza y Kiba la miró confuso.

–¿A no? –preguntó sin comprender– ¿Entonces por qué?

Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus manos con nerviosismo.

–Es que… ya no sé lo que siento por Naruto-kun –respondió en un susurro, como si se lo estuviese contando a sí misma.

–No te entiendo, Hinata –Kiba buscó la mirada de la muchacha– ¿Ya no estás enamorada de él?

¿Debía alegrarse por eso? ¿Era aquello una señal para que no abandonara sus esperanzas?

Hinata suspiró y los movimientos de sus manos se volvieron más nerviosos.

–No es eso… Es que… aún lo quiero, pero… –se tomó su tiempo para escoger las palabras correctas– Naruto-kun ya no significa para mí lo que significaba antes…

–No te estoy entendiendo –Kiba se acercó más a ella– ¿Hay una razón para eso?

La muchacha asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

–¿Y cuál es?

Hinata no contestó; se limitó a mirarse las manos, que aún se movían, ansiosas.

–¿Hinata? –Kiba la sujetó por el mentó y le alzó el rostro lo suficiente como para poder ver la expresión de su rostro.

Estaba totalmente colorada.

–Tú.

–¿Yo? –el castaño la miró sin comprender– ¿Yo qué?

–Tú eres la razón, Kiba-kun –artículo ella. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Al muchacho le tomó varios minutos procesar la información, y cuando finalmente comprendió el significado de las palabras de Hinata no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

–Hinata…

–Tenía que decírselo a alguien… –continuó ella, evitando mirarlo– Pero el problema es que tú eres el único al que le confío todos mis secretos…

Kiba sacudió la cabeza.

–Momento –dijo– A ver si te entendí, ¿_yo_ te gusto?

Hinata se limitó a asentir.

–No tenemos que volver a tocar el tema si no quieres… pero necesitaba desahogarme.

Kiba no contestó, y retrocedió un poco, dándole más espacio a la muchacha.

¿No estaba malinterpretando las cosas? Hinata en realidad lo había dicho. Él era más que un simple amigo para para ella.

Aún así no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Ella aún quería a Naruto, solo que ya no tanto como antes… Y ahora él también formaba parte de aquella extraña historia.

Naruto había ganado todas las batallas, pero él estaba ganando la guerra.

–Si tuvieras que elegir entre los dos… –Kiba la miró directamente– ¿A quién escogerías?

Hinata alzo la vista, claramente sorprendida.

–No te entiendo, Kiba-kun –dijo con cautela– ¿Elegir entre Naruto-kun y tú?

Kiba asintió con una sonrisa.

–¿Afectaría la decisión si te dijera que eres correspondida por ambos?

Hinata tardo un momento en comprender lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho, entonces su rostro se coloreó de un rojo más fuerte.

–Kiba-kun…

–¿A quién? –repitió él con una sonrisa divertida.

Hinata sonrió y, por primera vez en ese día, lo miró.

–A ti.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando decidió olvidarse de ella? ¿Cómo había podido siquiera considerar tal estupidez? Esa chica valía cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de sufrimiento, cada fragmento, cada partícula de su corazón roto. Hinata era la única chica que podía hacerlo sentir de aquella forma, la única que lo entendía, la única que depositaba ciegamente su confianza en él…

…la única con la que quería estar.

Talvés Naruto seguía ocupando un lugar especial en el corazón de la chica, pero eso no sería por mucho, pues ahora había alguien más en ese lugar, y ese _alguien_ era muy egoísta y posesivo, y no estaba en sus planes compartir ese lugar con NADIE.


End file.
